


public display

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: In Public, M/M, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from Ylvis Kink Prompt</p><p>prompt: Vegard has a remotely-operated vibrator in him; Bård has the control for it, and is having a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	public display

**Author's Note:**

> /shrug/ i needed this okay.
> 
> u know the drill no they're not doing the sex in real life, pure fiction yadda yaddda yaddaaaaaaa

"Yes, I see what you mean," Bård laughed politely, grinning at the woman in front of him. Her hair was curled and she was wearing fancy dress, and was talking about how media was misinterpreting women's roles in life, passion in the subject beaming from her eyes.  
Bård honestly couldn't care less, but continued nodding as the woman carried on. This was an important social gathering, one that could gain him and Vegard new sponsors and possibilities in tv, so he had to do his best to show interest in whatever these people had to offer. 

He, however, could not help but feel the giddiness inside him, as he saw Vegard shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other, across the room as he spoke to one of their producers.

His face was a blank mask, revealing nothing, but Bård noticed his jaw clench and unclench, saw the hand by his side tighten into a fist, so tight that his knuckles became white, and he saw the hand holding his glass tremble slightly.

"Oh yeah," Bård said absent minded, feeling that he should say something to keep her talking and think he was interested.  
He shoved his hand into his pocket, feeling the small plastic box under his fingers, and gripped it, his thumb resting on one of the small buttons on it.  
His eyes darted back to his brother, and he pushed the button down, joy filling his body as he watched the elder man arch his back and press his legs together, all the while smiling nervously at the people in front of him.

The night carried on like that, the brothers mingling and calmly pacing past each other a few times, Vegard shooting an angry glare at Bård each time they passed, and Bård replied by pressing the buttons, watching him squirm and relax, tense up, tremble slightly and jump from one foot to the other.

Then came the moment everyone was called into another hall to sit down as speeches were going to be made and food would be served.  
Bård saw Vegard walk in front of him, his pace a little awkward but he tried his best to walk casually. Coming to their table, Bård sat down immediately, but Vegard kept standing, looking at the chair with worried eyes.

"C'mon, sit down," Bård grinned. "its about to start!"  
Vegards eyes were desperate when they met Bårds, but he saw no mercy in his brothers blue eyes, and with a whimper sat down on the chair gently. The moment he was seated, he bit his lip and arched his back, and Bård enjoyed every second of his brothers torment.

The speeches started, various men and women coming onstage and talking for a few minutes each, but Bård wasn't listening.  
Vegard would most likely have found the speeches interesting, like the nerd he was, but he was too busy focusing on the embarrassing pleasure gnawing away at his insides and massaging him, and he found it harder and harder to concentrate on anything at all.

Bård noticed how vegard had slowly started rocking his hips, near noticeably grinding down on the seat, hands splayed out on the table and eyes half shut. 

Bård found the remote in his pocket, and pressed a button, making Vegard jolt up and grip his seat, all the while biting his lip and trying his best not to make a sound. A long loud breath exited through his nostrils, and a curl had fallen into his stern face as he continued silently pushing down and squirming in his seat.  
Bård put it down a few paces, and was thrilled as a disappointed whimper slipped out of Vegards mouth. He loved being in control of him, loved being able to make him act like he did. He returned the pace to the pace prior, and Vegard was immediately back at grinding down on the chair. 

"Bård!" He hissed. "S-stop it." His cheeks were reddening as he spoke, but still he couldn't stop himself from continuing to rut against the seat, the pleasure too good for him to deny.  
"Why should I?" Bård smirked and once more pressed the button, and Vegard reacted with a choked moan, loud enough to have people turn their heads, and he gripped the table so hard that a glass tipped over and the red wine in it spilled onto the table.  
Bård chuckled quietly, covering his mouth with his hand.  
Vegard abruptly stood up, excused himself hastily and rushed out of the room.

Bård got up quickly and followed him, seeing him enter the bathroom a bit further ahead of him.

Vegard leaned over the bathroom sink, letting out a shaky moan that had pushed and prodded to get out, and as little a thing as that was, it felt like a heavy burden was lifted of his shoulders by just doing that.  
His ass was almost numb from the intense massage from the vibrator buried inside him, pushing against his prostate gently and buzzing against his walls. He was painfully hard, lord knows how no one had noticed yet, his erection straining against his pants and making a large abnormal bulge on the front of them.  
Bård burst into the bathroom moments later, locking the door after him before making his way up behind his elder brother.

”You alright brother dearest?” He smiled, hands in his pockets as he came up behind him, pressing himself up against him.  
Vegard took a deep breath. ”You're an asshole, you know that?”  
”Of course, and that's why you love me,” Bård said cheekily and winked, before leaning onto him and sliding his hand out of his pockets to cup Vegard's ass. ”Now.. what was it i told you, you had to stay quiet through this entire gathering, right?”  
Vegard clenched his jaw. ”Yes, bu-”  
”No buts! You promised, yes?” Bård slipped one hand into his brothers front pocket, and huffed a laugh when he felt his clothed arousal under his fingertips. Slowly he let his fingers trace along it, barely touching it at all.

”Yes.” Vegard swallowed, bucking his hips involuntarily.  
”So are you gonna be good and keep your promise?” Bård unbuttoned his pants and followed the waistband of his boxers with his fingers, caressing the soft skin before shoving his hand into his pants and running his fingers over his stretched hole, feeling him tremble against him as he caressed the sensitive opening. ”Remember, if you do it, I'll repay you later.” 

”Uhh.. Yes, b-” Vegard pushed back against his fingers, desperate for more.  
”Remember, no buts!” Bård repeated, hand going to his front and loosely gripping his throbbing erection. ”We're not getting rid of this though, oh no, not yet. We'll just have to.. think of a last minute solution, huh?” and with that, he pulled his hand out of his boxers, making the elastic smack back against Vegards skin and the sensitive head of his cock, now innocently peeking out from the blue boxer briefs. Vegard gasped at the sensation and closed his eyes. Bårds thumb continued to make tiny circles on the tip of his cock, swirling and swiping away what little of precum that squeezed its way out. 

”Now, be nice and go join the rest of the people, we can't miss out on this chance Vegard, we could gain lots of money from sponsors to do more shit on tv if you don't mess this up,” he turned him around and fixed his clothes, buttoning his pants and pulling his shirt completely out of his pants ot hide the blushing cockhead, and he smiled cheerfully. 

Bård took out the remote and looked at it. Small and black, with five buttons with numbers on them, and a few more with small squiggles on them. Bård pressed the button with the number 3 on it, and could practically see Vegard buzz along with the vibrator inside him, his lips falling open and hand gripping the sink behind him.  
”Fu-” He groaned, eyes fluttering shut and brows furrowing. A faint blush spread across his stubbled cheeks.

”C'mon,” Bård put his arm around his elder brother and pulled him up against him, kissing his parted lips, his tongue darting out and licking into his mouth. ”Time to go!” he pulled away and pushed him towards the door, crossing his arms as he watched him leave the room. As soon as he stepped outside, Bård pressed the button with the number 5 on it, and he saw Vegard tense up and arch his back, but he continued walking, stubborn as he was.

He was gonna break him, one way or another.


End file.
